


Boring

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, johnil, johnny the soft boy, taeil is a rebel boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: Johnny was not so sure in his life. But one of them, for sure, would be to follow Moon Taeil wherever he went
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 27





	Boring

**Boring**

Taeil looked away and called Johnny softly, with a sly smile. Johnny bent down, curious.

When Moon's lips brushed his lobe, the shiver was felt from head to toe.

"Johnny, what do you think about running away to a quieter place? This is too boring here" Johnny nodded sheepishly, feeling his cheeks flush. He couldn't deny that this talk about family and good manners was pissing him off too.

They snuck out of the door next to the auditorium and when they were free, Taeil took Johnny's hand and they both ran aimlessly.

"Did you like this place?" Taeil asked when they arrived.

"Wow, awesome. The view is beautiful"

They were in one of the school's towers, where they could hear the bells every day. A traditional and very strict school, but Taeil was one of the only ones able to break his rules and Johnny admired him for that.

"Have you ever come here before?"

"This is the first time"

Taeil closed his eyes, feeling the breeze touch his face and Johnny, self-conscious, dared to approach the older one.

"Have you ever kissed someone Johnny?" Taeil asked, opening his eyes and turning to face for him. 

Johnny already felt his face burning.

"I already kissed Betty, a schoolmate when I was thirteen"

Taeil sighed slightly and laughed softly.

"When did you live in Chicago?"

Johnny nodded silently, too embarrassed to say anything.

Taeil approached the boy in front of him and placed one hand on his waist and the other on his neck, tilting up to his lobe. Johnny's heart was beating fast and he knew he was sweating cold. He couldn't deny that was in love with that rebel boy.

"What do you think about giving the second kiss?"

Johnny didn't say anything so red he was. He swallowed and just nodded, nervous.

Taeil bit his lip. 

"You're cute," he said, leaning his lips slowly against Johnny's, who found himself instantly lost. Your hands sweating, not knowing what to do.

He put his hands on the older man's waist and when they deepened the kiss Johnny knew it was the most certain thing he had ever done in his life. Taeil was the strawberry that came from the taste of his bubble gum, it was the pleasant danger he needed to run once in his life, it was the security that calmed him, it was all at the same time. Taeil tasted like love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you read this story, I hope you enjoyed it !! Follow me on twitter @ makaalbarn1485


End file.
